


A New Family Member

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [14]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N tells Lonny she's pregnant.
Relationships: Lonny Flash/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	A New Family Member

For the past couple weeks, Y/N was feeling increasingly ill. She skillfully hid it from her boyfriend, Lonny, not wanting to worry him. It was worrying, she knew that, but Y/N wanted to hold off a visit to the Doctor as long as possible. A few days of morning sickness prompted her to finally schedule an appointment, suspecting pregnancy.

She was ecstatic when the test came out positive. Children something Y/N had always wanted, and lately,, she's had serious baby fever. Sure, it was a potential risk for Lonny, but Y/N was too excited to even think about that. When the actor got home from work, he was in for quite the surprise.

Unable to contain her excitement when her boyfriend entered their apartment. She paced the living room while Lonny emptied his pockets and put on a pot of coffee for himself. "What's going on, babe?"

"I have news, and I've been itching to tell you all day," she exclaimed, rushing over to Lonny and wrapping her arms around his waist. He rested his hands on her waist and listened as she began to explain. "I know we've talked about this, and I know that it's risky considering your line of work but it's still really exciting and I hope you feel the same."

"Y/N, just tell me," Lonny wasn't sure whether to sigh or laugh. His girlfriend had a habit of rambling before getting to the point.

"Lonny, I'm pregnant."

At those words, Lonny fell into a state of shock. Y/N waited nervously as he processed the news, and shrieked in surprise when he brought her into a hug. Lonny couldn’t deny his own delightment after finding out he was going to be a father. He had wanted this as much as Y/N did, and was grateful to have a light at the end of the tunnel. Something to keep living for. "This is amazing news! I can't wait to meet her."

"Her? We won't know the gender until later," Y/N laughed.

"I have a feeling it's a girl!" he defended.

"I'll be impressed if you're right," she said, smiling. "No matter what, I know you're going to be an amazing father."

"And you'll be an amazing mother," Lonny kissed Y/N's forehead.

The Hunt didn't need to know right away, Lonny decided. They barely saw Y/N as is and he didn't want to deal with Harriet's 'liability' lecture. Right now, all he wanted was to bask in the bliss they both felt at the news of a new family member.


End file.
